Back To Five
by Destened-Star-Girl
Summary: Ginga has been turned into a five year old again. With his friends searching for a cure, will they make it in time or will he stay like that forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Short Summary: This story is about Ginga turning into a five year old kid and his friends try to find a way to bring him back to his real age. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Enjoy!**

* * *

Madoka ran to the WBBA building, with a person trailing behind her. _I have to tell Ryo what happened. Maybe he knows how to fix this. _she thought. Taking the elevator to the top floor, she ran to the office he was usually in. Knocking on the door, she could hear Hikaru yell, "Come in!" Opening the door slightly, Madoka popped her head in. "Is Ryo here?" Turning around, Hikaru shook her head. "Didn't Ginga tell you? He's at a meeting, out of town, all week." Madoka sighed heavily, shaking her head a little in disbelief. Giving her a confused look, Hikaru questioned, "Why, what's wrong?" Looking at her light blue haired friend, she asked, "Do you really want to know?" Hikaru placed her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know."

Madoka hesitated before opening the door wide, revealing a fire-y red haired boy, his appearance similar to Ginga's. Studying the boy carefully, Hikaru's eyes grew wide. "You and Ginga had a baby for all these years? !" Madoka's eyes grew as wide as Hikaru's, and her face turned a bright red. "No! We're not even dating! ... But that's besides the point, this **is **Ginga!" Giving the brunette a look in shock, she asked, "How?" Taking in a deep breath Madoka relieved what happened.

"Me and Ginga were walking to a fast food restaurant, when an old lady walked up to us. She had on a fortune teller outfit, and in her hands was a crystal like ball. 'Would you like to get your fortune read?' she asked, glancing at me then to Ginga. We kindly declined, but she didn't stop asking. Then she held the crystal ball closer to Ginga and he held up his hands, as if to block it from coming any closer. The thing is, when he lifted up his hands, he accidently hit the crystal ball, making it hit the ground and shatter. The lady gave him an evil glare as she chanted, '"Băiatule care ai spart globul de cristal, căruia i-au luat cinci ani să se recupereze, fă ca acest băiat să se întoarcă atunci când a împlinit el însuşi cinci ani!', over and over until Ginga started to glow. Then a purple smoke happened and before you knew it, the lady disappeared and Ginga was turned into a kid again!"

"That would explain why his clothes are big on him." Hikaru commented, gesturing to Ginga's baggy clothes. "What are we going to do?" Madoka asked, panicking. Hikaru thought for a moment before she spoke. "I'll call the director, you get him some clothes that fit, and we'll figure everything out later on." Madoka nodded slowly as she turned to Ginga. "You okay with that?" "Ya...?" Ginga said, a little shocked on how his voice changed to a higher tone.

As they both left the room, Hikaru shouted after them, "I'll call you later on tonight!" Madoka gulped as she thought, _I hope this can end well._

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I'll probably update sometime this week. Incase you're wondering, ""Băiatule care ai spart globul de cristal, căruia i-au luat cinci ani să se recupereze, fă ca acest băiat să se întoarcă atunci când a împlinit el însuşi cinci ani****.****", is Romanian for, "Boy who broke the crystal ball, which took five years to revive, make this boy back when he turned five". (Thank you Google Translate!) So... That's about it, see you later! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Before we start, I think that I forgot to mention that the characters may/not be OCC...**

**Ginga: Yay, new chapter! *sees a butterfly flying in the street and runs after it***

**Madoka: Wait, Ginga, come back! *runs after him***

**Me: I guess I'll do the disclaimer. I, Destened-Star-Girl, do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Enjoy!**

* * *

Both Madoka and Ginga walked out of th WBBA building to reveil that the streets were crowed with people. "Lunch rush." Madoka guessed, glancing around. She felt a small hand grab hers, making her look down. Ginga seemed to hide behind her, as he said slowly, "I don't want to get lost." _His attitude seems different. _Madoka took notice, before she quickly snapped out of her thoughts. Smiling warmly at him, she said, "Okay, just don't let go."

With that said, they both walked to the nearest store.

* * *

Walking into the store, Madoka looked around. With a light tug on her hand, Ginga showed her the way to the boys clothing. Looking through the clothes, she found the right outfit for Ginga. A blue jacket, black jeans, red shoes, and a plain orange t-shirt. (Not a major upgrade in clothing.)

As they stood in line, to get to the cashier, Ginga tugged on Madoka's shirt. "What is it?" she asked, shuffling the items in her hands. Ginga ran off, making her panic. "Ginga, come back!" she shouted, about to run after him, when he returned with a stuffed Pegasus in his hands. Squeezing it tightly in his arms, he asked, "Can I have it?" Giving her a puppy dog look, Madoka sighed in an early defeat. "Okay, you can have it." Smiling widely in his victory, he hugged the doll even tighter.

"Excuse me," a voice behind them said. Turning around, Madoka looked at the couple behind her. "Why, your kid looks just like the number one blader, Ginga Hagane!" the guy exclaimed. "Aren't you two a little young for having a kid?" his girlfriend questioned. "N-no, it's nothing like that!" Madoka defended. "It's just that..." "Ginga's my older brother and he and my daddy aren't here, so Madoka is taking care of me." Ginga said, looking up from his stuff Pegasus. "Aw, he's so cute Jimmy!" the girl squealed, grabbing her boyfriend's arm. "Well don't get any ideas." he told her, starting out a bickering war. Sweat dropping, both Ginga and Madoka turned around and ignored them.

* * *

"That'll be thirty-one ninety-five." the cashier said. Taking out her credit card form her wallet, Madoka heard Ginga whisper to her. "Are you sure?" Putting a hand on his shoulder, she answered, "Yup, I'll tell my dad it was an emergency."

After paying for their items, they walked out of the store. The sun was setting which made Madoka realize how long they were there. "Ginga, you're going to be staying at the B-Pit tonight, right?" she asked, looking down at the small boy. "Yup." he answered.

A small buzzing sound was heard. Gently placing the shopping bags onto the floor, Madoka took out her cell phone. _It's Ryo. _Madoka thought as she hit the talk button. "Hello?" Madoka asked. "Madoka, where's Ginga?" Ryo said, his voice reveling how concerned he was. Lifting the phone away from her ear, she handed the phone to Ginga. "It's your dad."

Taking the phone, he said a cheerful, "Hi dad!" "Ginga, thank goodness you're okay!" Ryo sighed, relieved. "Why wouldn't I be?" Ginga asked, confused. "Because you turned back to five!" his father exclaimed. Tearing up, Ginga looked at Madoka. "He yelled at me!" Ginga cried, handing her phone back and grabbed onto her legs. Sweat dropping, Madoka said, "Hehe, sorry Ryo, you kinda... um, scared Ginga away." "... Okay, well, I'll try to be back as soon as possible to figure out what to do." "Okay." Hanging up, Madoka looked down at the boy clinging onto her stockings.

"Let's go to the B-Pit." she said, lightly ruffling his hair. Letting go, Ginga said a cheery, "Okay!", before grabbing her hand and walking towards the B-Pit.

* * *

Once they were outside the B-Pit, Madoka unlocked the door. Taking a step in, she noticed that Ginga didn't budge. "What's wrong?" she asked. "It's dark in there." he said, still staring into the darkness. Smiling, she took his hand in hers. "It's okay, the light switch is just over there." Pointing to the direction where the light switch was, she took a step inside. Taking in a deep breath, Ginga did the same and followed her.

* * *

The night came and both Ginga and Madoka were getting tired. "Madoka..." Ginga said sleepy, a faint yawn escaping his lips. "You're tired, right?" Nodding his head, he yawned again. He dragged himself to the couch and laid himself down. Madoka walked up to him and covered him with the blanket. Handing him his stuff Pegasus, she whispered, "Good night." Ruffling the front of his hair, she got up from the floor and started to walked away. "Night..." he murmured, giving his Pegasus one last squeeze before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Madoka walked to her room and closed the door. Slipping her phone out of her pocket, she dialed Hikaru's number. "Madoka, you finally called." Hikaru said. "So what are we going to do about Ginga?" Madoka questioned. "You said that a fortune teller turned Ginga into a kid, right?" "Right." "So if we find that lady, she should have a way to turn him back." Thinking for a moment, Madoka finally answered, "How could we find her when she disappeared?" "We'll call all of our friends to help." "Okay, I'll start calling." "Me too, bye." Hanging up, Madoka spent her night calling everyone she knew. From teams to people they meet along the way, she called everyone till she fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: Again, sorry that the chapter is so short. I will update as soon as possible, Kay?**

**Ginga: Kay!**

**Madoka: *sweat drop* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Who's ready for a new chapter?**

**Ginga: *raises hand* Me!**

**Me: . . . Oh, you're just too kawaii~! *hugs him***

**Madoka: Um, okay. I guess I'll do the the disclaimer then. Destened-Star-Girl does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Me and Ginga: Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginga woke up to the sound of his growling stomach. Getting into sitting position, he tiredly rubbed his eye and yawned. Once he was wide awake, he tossed the covers off of him and slowly got onto his feet. He walked to Madoka's room and opened the door. Walking in, he say that Madoka was fast asleep. Her phone was right next to her as she cuddled into a ball. Ginga tipped-toed towards Madoka and he placed the blanket over her. Smiling a little, Ginga walked back out of the room, silently closing the door behind him. _Looks like I have to find breakfast by myself. _He thought grabbing a duffel bag and going into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Ginga walked out of the B-Pit and took a look around the streets of Metal City. _Everything seems so much taller, _he thought. _Wait, what was this city called again? _"Hey kid, move!" growled a dark green haired teen. Ginga gulped as he quickly moved to the side. Then teen made his way passed Ginga and continued walking away. _Why does he seem familiar looking? _They both thought. _Maybe I should go find out! _Ginga thought, his curious side taking over him. Running after the teen, Ginga forgot that Madoka was taking care of him.

The green haired teen keep cautiously glancing behind him. _Why is that kid following me? _he thought as he started to pick up the pace. The thing is, once he started walking faster, so did Ginga. Breaking out into an all out run, the boy started falling farther behind.

Crossing the street, the teen noticed that the boy was farther away. _This is my chance to lose him. _Turning around, he heard a car horn go off. Glancing behind, he saw the boy standing in the middle of the road, frozen, and a car speeding at an uncontrollable speed towards him. "Hey kid, MOVE!" the teen called, but Ginga didn't hear. Sucking in a huge breath, the teen ran towards Ginga, scooped him up, and tucked and rolled to the curb, where they were free of harm.

All around them were people that were staring wide eyed at the fact they almost witnessed a near death kid almost getting hit by a car. "Did you see that, mommy?" a girl asked. "That boy just saved him!" someone else pipped up. Then they all started to chat among themselves about what just happened. Getting up from the street, the teen placed Ginga back on his feet. "What did you think you were doing?" the teen scolded. "When a car is coming towards you, you don't just stand there!" Ginga's eyes started to tear up as he sniffed. Giving the teen a sincere apologetic look, he said, "I'm sorry."

Sighing, the teen muttered, "Whatever, let's just get you home so you won't get killed again." Nodding his head, Ginga started to follow the teen. "So where do you live?" Ginga thought hard before he answered, "I think it's called Khoma Village." The teen stopped as he yelled, "What the heck are you doing here?" "Hm... Visiting I think..." Shaking his head the teen said, "I have a fr-person I know named, Madoka and she should know what to do with you." "Hey, I know someone named Madoka!" "Good for you... What's your name?" Thinking hard, Ginga couldn't remember **his** name. "I don't know..." "How could yo-, never mind. I'll call you kid for now on." Walking away, Ginga quickly followed behind him. "What's your name?" Ginga asked. "Kyouya."

* * *

Madoka woke up, and got out of bed. She got ready and went to the room where she left Ginga at. "Hey Ginga, sorry I slept in. Are you hung-...Ginga? Ginga, where are you?" Madoka started to panic. "Ginga! Ginga, this isn't funny!" _Oh no he didn't leave, did he? _Running up the spiral staircase, she noticed how the B-Pit's doors were unlocked. Grabbing her spare keys, Madoka stepped outside, and locked the doors. Then she started running all around the place. "Ginga! Ginga! GINGA!" she yelled. _Please be okay..._

* * *

It was silent between Kyouya and Ginga. Then a sudden low growling sound was heard. Looking around everywhere, Kyouya looked at Ginga, who had his hands over his stomach. "Hungry?" Kyouya guessed. Ginga nodded as his stomach made another noise. Kyouya went looking through his backpack and pulled out something wrapped in paper. "Here." he said, tossing it over to Ginga. Catching it, Ginga unwrapped it to revel a burger. "I was gonna eat that later, but seeing how your stomach won't shut up, I guess you can have it." Kyouya sighed. Sitting down at the curb, Ginga started to scarf down the burger. Sitting down next to Ginga, Kyouya examined him. _Damn, he can eat! _Kyouya gawked.

"Kyouya!... And Ginga!" someone shouted. Looking around, they saw Madoka running up to them. "Ginga?" Kyouya whispered. "Madoka!" Ginga cried, running up to her and hugging her. Madoka bent down and hugged him tight. "Oh thank god you're okay!" she exclaimed. "But Madoka, who's Ginga?" Ginga asked, confused by who is this "Ginga" guy was and why he didn't see him.

Pulling away from him, Madoka looked at him, shocked. "You don't remember?" "No." "You are Ginga!" "I am?" "Yes!" "I hate to turn the moment," Kyouya spoke up. "But what is going on?" Getting up, Madoka said, "If you would of picked up your phone last night, you would of known what happened. "Well sorry, but I tend to be asleep at one o' clock at night." Ginga grabbed Madoka's hand as he said, "I want to go." Nodding her head, Madoka looked at Kyouya. "I'll tell you on the way to the B-Pit."


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been asked a question so here's the answer:**

**"is this story taking place when they're teens or adults"**

**And the answer to that is, when they're teens. (probably between the Metal Masters/4D timeline)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE, ENJOY!**

* * *

"So, you're telling me, that you and Ginga got stopped by a creepy old hag, and neither of you had the brains to run?" Kyoya asked, his tone questionable. Madoka raised her eyebrow. "We were trying to be nice, and watch your language " She quickly covered Ginga petite ears. "He's too young to hear that kind of language " Kyoya rolled his eyes. "He's gonna have to learn it eventually. And look at what "was being nice" has got him into." Kyoya argued a scowl spreading on his lips.

Madoka puffed out her cheeks lightly. _This guy is being such a butt..._ She thought, mentally cursing words to him.

Then, Ginga tripped over his feet, and fell. Not a "break-your-arm" kind of fall, just a "scrap-your-knee-that-you-bleed-slightly" fall. Tears started to form in his eyes, as he just sat on his, slightly bleeding, knee.

"Ginga! Are you okay?" Madoka panicked rushing over to his side. Ginga gave her sad eyes, as he pointed to his knee. "I-it's bleeding!" he cried, a tear falling down his cheek. Before Madoka could say anything, Kyoya thought it would be great to speak up. "So what? It's just a tiny scrap, get over it." he explained, his voice cold.

"KYOYA!" Madoka shouted, getting ready to whack him on his head. "He's just a little boy! He could be really hurt! You need to be more sensitive to him!" Madoka continued to nag Kyoya for about a minute, before Kyoya cracked.

"Okay! I get it!" He shouted, placing a hand over his pounding head. He looked at Ginga and sighed. He bent down and put Ginga on his back, so he was giving the boy a piggy back ride. "Here... So now you won't get more hurt..." he said, continuing his way back to the B-Pit.

Madoka couldn't help, but think _He's not such a bad guy... He does have a heart- I guess. _Smiling, Madoka followed behind the two boys.

"Thank you, Kyoya-san!" Ginga said cheerfully, showing a wide grin. Kyoya smirked. "No problem, kid."

* * *

**I should really be going to sleep since tomorrow is school... Anywho, I MIGHT update the next chapter on my B-Day, so look forward for that. And, if you could, tell me what costume you think kid Ginga should wear for Halloween! **

**Um... That's about it... See you later and have a good week!**


End file.
